Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue
by Zyearth Defender
Summary: Elsa’s come up with a device that blocks the power of the Dino Gems! Will an old friend be able to save the day? And what’s the REAL purpose of recreating the Power Coins? Find out on the next episode of the Mighty Dino Thuner Rangers!
1. Chapter One: Back In Blue

Disclaimer: Ahh… if only I did own this… Then we wouldn't have all these other stupid sub series! There'd only be Mighty Morphin! And maybe Dino Thunder… Anyway, I don't own Power Rangers. I wish I did… someday, maybe I will… Muhahahahaha! Erm… ok I'm done…   
Summery: I hate summaries almost as much as I hate all these stupid Tommy/Kimberly fics. (I call them Timberlys). MMPR/DT crossover. Elsa's come up with a device that blocks the power of the Dino Gems! Will an old friend be able to save the day? And what's the REAL purpose of recreating the Power Coins? Find out on the next episode of the Mighty Thunder Dino Rangers!   
  
AN: Oh, and I have ONE original character. But only one.   
  
AN2: Also, I know it's a lame name. But since nearly all the parts are going to have to do with the different color Rangers, and they all make cute little names, I had to do this. It's going to be rather unorganized, so I couldn't name it after what happens. You'll see what I mean.   
  
AN3: This starts right before Tommy is unmorphed.  
  


Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue   
Chapter One: Back in Blue 

"Another day, another dollar," Connor mumbled as he and his friends walked down the high school hallway. It was a Friday afternoon, and the Power Rangers were all but ready to get the day over with. 

"Man, you don't get paid for this," Ethan pointed out. 

"No, but I should," Connor shot back. 

"To contribute to your 'Connor-needs-a-new-bike' fund?" Kira asked smiling. 

"Now let's not bring THAT up," Connor said. During their last fight with Mesogog, Connor's bike had been completely destroyed. Haley was not happy, and Connor got a big lecture on "keeping his Ranger things nice." It had been mostly his fault that it was destroyed, but Haley's talk didn't make him feel better. 

"There is nothing so bad that an adult can't make worse by talking to you about it," Connor said. 

"Don't worry man, Haley's not THAT mad," Trent said. 

"Maybe not from your point of view," Connor said. "But I swear her eyes had fire in them when she talked to me…" Everyone just laughed and they went into their science class. 

But they were met with a surprise. Rather than Anton Mercer being behind the desk, the music teacher, Mr. McNair was there. He was a retired Army veteran and had a reputation for being nasty, especially when he was forced to substitute. Now he did not look happy, and he glared at every student as they walked in. 

"I wonder where Mr. Mercer is?" Kira whispered to Connor as they walked in. 

"I don't know," he whispered back. "That isn't like him. Trent?" 

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either," Trent said sincerely. He wondered if maybe Mesogog had anything to do with this. "Dad didn't mention anything about not coming." 

"That's odd," Ethan agreed. 

"No talking!!" shouted Mr. McNair. Everyone settled down. "Now, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but apparently Mr. Mercer has left us for better things. You'll get your full time sub on Monday, but until then, I'm stuck with you on my free period. You're to treat this period as a study hall. And if anyone does anything wrong, you're in BIG trouble, understand?" 

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the music sheets this morning," Connor whispered. 

"McKnight! One hour detention!" 

"What? But--" 

"Two hours! You want to make that three?" 

Connor frowned. "No, sir…" 

"Good. Anyone else who makes a comment like that will join McKnight. Understood?" 

"Yes, Mr. McNair…"

* * *

IN THE DINO CAVE 

"I almost feel sorry for Connor. Almost." 

Haley was working on a new bike for Connor when Ethan and Kira explained why he wasn't there. Trent was working at the Cyber Café while Haley worked. Dr. Oliver shook his head. "I'm sure whatever Connor did was worthy of SOME punishment," he said. "But two hours seems a bit much. I had requested that they wouldn't make Mr. McNair a sub…" 

"So who's going to be our new sub?" Kira asked. 

"To be honest, I don't know," Tommy answered. "I didn't even know Anton quit. I don't have a lot of power over who subs for me, as you've seen." 

"Well, I just hope they're not as bad as Mr. McNair," Ethan said. "Could you imagine?" 

Just as Ethan finished talking, an alarm went off in the cave. Haley checked it out. 

"Elsa and the White Ranger clone are out in the forest causing trouble!" she said. 

"In the forest?" Ethan repeated. "What trouble could they possibly be causing there?" 

"I don't know," Tommy muttered. "But if they're out there, they must be planning something really nasty. I'll call Connor and Trent."

* * *

IN DETENTION 

Connor had never been more bored in his life. This bites, he thought. I was supposed to be at soccer practice! Now I'm stuck here… He slumped over in his desk. 

"MCKNIGHT!" 

Connor jumped a mile. "Y-yes?" 

"I'm goin' out for a bit," Mr. McNair said. "If I come back and you're not here, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Got it?" 

"Y-yes…" 

"Good." And he left. 

Connor laid his head back down on the desk. Suddenly his communicator beeped. 

Connor jumped again, and answered it. 

"Connor? You there?" Tommy's voice echoed on the receiver. 

"Yeah…" Connor said. "Did you have to call me from detention though?" 

"Sorry," Tommy said. "But we've got trouble." 

"I can't leave! Mr. McNair will have my head!" 

"I'll think of some excuse," Tommy promised. "Right now we need you here." 

Connor sighed. "Fine, I'm coming," and he broke communication and left.

* * *

IN THE FOREST 

"Look out!" 

Connor shouted at the other Rangers at the top of his lungs as Elsa sent a blast from her new weapon at them. Somehow all the Rangers managed to avoid it, but just barely. 

Connor had gone Triassic, and everyone else was in Super Dino Mode, but the weapon Elsa had prevented them from making even the slightest advance. 

Slowly but surely they regrouped and were able to talk about what to do in the midst of the fighting. 

"Anyone have any ideas?" Connor asked. 

"I think their only purpose is to destroy us," Ethan said sarcastically. 

"That's not what I meant…" 

"Hey, it was an idea." 

"Let's try the Z-Rex Blaster," Kira suggested. 

"Fine, it's worth a shot," Trent said. 

Everyone called out their weapons. "Let's put 'em together!" Connor shouted. They brought the weapons together and connected them. 

"Z-REX BLASTER!" But before anyone could fire it, Elsa shot her weapon at the Rangers. It was a direct hit. 

Their weapons disappeared, and the Rangers were scattered in all directions. Lying on the ground, Ethan found that he had unmorphed. Looking around, he found the other in the same shape. What happened? he thought. It didn't matter though, because he and the other Rangers soon found themselves face to face with Elsa's weapon. 

"I've neutralized you Dino Gems," she said with a smile. "Now I'm going to neutralize you." She turned a knob on the weapon. "How's shake-and-bake sound?" She laughed at her own joke as the Rangers closed their eyes for the impact. 

But instead of firing, Elsa screamed. Everyone opened their eyes just in time to see a strange yellow streak fly at Elsa's weapon. When the steak was gone, so was the weapon. 

Elsa looked around angrily holding her hand to see where her weapon had gone. Off to the side, her eyes rested on her prey. The Dino Rangers found it too. 

It was a small, yellow, robotic saber-tooth tiger. 

Elsa glared, and walked toward it. "GIVE… THAT… BACK!" 

The tiger glared back. "You want it, come and get it!" it said, much to everyone's surprise. It had a small, feminine voice, and it spoke with a rather sarcastic tone. 

Elsa froze for a minute at the tiger's voice, but then continued coming toward it. But in a sudden movement the tiger grabbed the weapon in her mouth and tossed it over Elsa. 

"Cera!" she called. "Catch!" 

Elsa grabbed at the weapon, and when she failed to catch it, she turned to chase it. But when she turned around, she came face to face with a blue, robotic triceratops. Before she could get to it, the triceratops caught it, and ran a little ways off. 

"Thanks, Tiger!" it called out. He had a deep, commanding voice, with a British accent. Then he seemingly winked at the group, and tossed the weapon up in the air with his mouth. Anyone could tell he was going to destroy it. 

But before it could, the White Ranger clone used his speed to rush at the creature and save the weapon. He disappeared in a flash of light. 

By now Elsa was thoroughly ticked. She called on the TyrannoDrones, and pulled out a weapon of her own. 

"Get them NOW!" 

While the TyrannoDrones kept Cera and Tiger busy, Elsa walked over to the group of still powerless Rangers. With the two robots fighting, she knew they could not help the group. 

"At least I can still accomplish what I set out to do!" She held her weapon above the Red Rangers head. He winced. 

But again, instead of an attack, Elsa cried out, and her weapon hit the floor. Everyone looked up to see their savior, and gasped at the sight. 

Standing in front of them, Power Lance in hand, was the original Blue Ranger. 


	2. Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Allies

Disclaimer: Me no own. Disney own. Me not know how to own. Me wish could learn. 

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm famous for those. Here's the second chappy.   
  


Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue   
  
Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Allies

"Haley is that who I think it is…?" Tommy asked from the Dino Cave. They both had been watching the battle on screen, and Tommy was just about to go help when the two mini-Zords appeared. They were both shocked to see them, and even more shocked when the Blue Ranger appeared. When Tommy finally found his voice, he hardly knew what to say. That was the first thing to come to mind. 

"I… I don't know for sure…" Haley admitted. "But his power readings are identical to the Blue Power Coin." 

"But is that… Billy?" Tommy asked. "Isn't he still on Aquitar?" 

"I would hope you would know," Haley said. 

"I would hope he would tell me and the others if he were coming home," Tommy said. "I mean, he wouldn't come home without a really good reason. What is going on?" 

"I wish I knew," Haley said. "For now, all we can do is watch."

* * *

Connor stared up in disbelief. "Is that who I think it is?" 

"I don't know," Kira said. 

"Beats me," Trent answered. Ethan stared silently. 

"I think," he said. "It might be." 

"How would you know?" Connor asked. 

"Call it a Blue Ranger vibe." 

"Whatever, dude," Connor said. 

"Who do you think you are?" Elsa said angrily. "You can't do that to me!" 

"I just did," the figure said, in a deep and powerful voice. "Or weren't you paying attention?" 

Elsa was on her last string. "TYRANNODRONES!! GET HIM!" 

The new Ranger was ready. He took a fighting stance and called out to the two robots. "Cera! Tiger! Battle Mode, now!" 

"Right!" Both Zords increased a bit in size, and fought fiercer than before. 

The Blue Ranger fought with incredible speed and accuracy. Even when all of the Drones attacked him at once he easily beat them. 

The others watched in utter shock and awe. Could this really be the original Blue Ranger? Didn't Dr. Oliver say the Power Coins were destroyed in his video journal? What was this? 

Tommy was watching too, not knowing what to expect, or even to believe what he was seeing. Was this really his friend? He fought like Billy, only much better. Smoother. It is possible he had trained. But how did he have a Power Coin? They were turned to dust. DUST. You can't recreate dust. The Power Coins had been lost. And even if they could be recreated, why was Billy back on Earth? How long had he been here? Or is that even Billy? The questions came so fast, and without answers, that Tommy finally stopped thinking about them. 

Tommy came back to reality just in time to see this strange Ranger polish off the last of the TyrannoDrones. 

Elsa stared at the Ranger. But this time, there was fear in her eyes, not anger. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She finally decided she could nothing and she left through an InvisaPortal. 

The Ranger turned to Connor and his group. They were still staring, not knowing what to expect from this supposed ally. 

He walked up to them and held his hand out to Connor. Connor was reluctant to take it. 

"It's okay," said the Ranger, his voice much less threatening now. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just saved you after all." 

"How do I know you just saved me?" Connor said accusingly. "How do I know you're not some imposter?" 

The new Ranger thought a moment. "I suppose you can't know," he said finally. "You'll just have to trust me." 

After another moment of thought, Connor decided to trust him, for the time being. He took the Rangers hand, and the Blue Ranger helped him up. Then he helped up Kira, Trent, and Ethan last of all. Ethan stared at his helper, but said nothing. Everyone just looked at him. 

The Ranger took a step back, his two Zords coming to stand by him. "That weapon that Elsa had has suppressed the power of your Dino Gems," Cera said, standing next to the Ranger. 

"Your powers won't work for right now," Tiger said. "But they should come back in a day or three. Her weapon isn't strong enough to hold them forever." 

"So what do we do if she comes back?" Trent asked. 

"I'll help you," the Blue Ranger said. "Until your powers come back. But I have a feeling she won't be back for a while." Kira could almost feel the Ranger smiling under his helmet. "Farewell!" He suddenly disappeared in a blue electric light. Tommy sat back in his chair, still not sure what to make of the situation. He called the Rangers back to the Dino Cave, and tried to organize his thoughts. But try as he may, he could not decide if this Ranger was a friend or foe.

* * *

IN THE DINO CAVE 

"Who was that?" Connor asked. The entire Dino Thunder team was sitting in various places in the Dino Cave discussing the previous events. Everyone had their own opinion, but no one really knew what to think. Tommy was the only one who stayed completely silent, sitting in a dark corner of the room, staring at the floor. 

"It's quite possible that the person you saw was indeed Billy Cranston," Haley said. "Tommy said he fought like him." 

"But isn't Mr. Cranston living on a different planet or something?" Kira asked. 

"Yeah, and Dr. O's video diary said the Power Coins were destroyed." Connor pointed out. 

"Yeah, but Mr. Cranston was the smart one of the group," Trent pointed out. "I remember Haley saying that. Couldn't he recreate the Power Coins?" 

"It's possible," Haley admitted. 

"And besides that," Ethan said, who had been quiet for some time. "I could feel something when he helped me up. Call it strange, but I could tell. That had to be the real deal. I know it." 

"That can't be Billy," Tommy said finally. He hadn't said anything this whole time, but it seems that he finally made up his mind. "Billy would have to have a darn good reason to leave Cestria on Aquitar, and to recreate the Power Coins. Besides that, I just don't think it's possible." 

"But the Power Readings…" 

"Are fake," Tommy finished. "Plain and simple. Why would he create the coins, hmm?" 

"Like you said," Haley answered. "He must have a darn good reason." 

"Then why didn't he tell us who he was? Huh? Why didn't he say 'Hi I've come back. I've got urgent news', or some crud like that. Can you tell me that?" Haley couldn't answer him. 

"Just like I thought. You can't." Tommy sighed. "Sorry about my attitude, but I just feel like he's a fake. And his impersonating an original Power Ranger is insulting. Disrespectful." 

"But what if it IS Mr. Cranston?" Ethan said. "Like I said--" 

"It's not," Tommy said. "And tonight I'm gonna prove it."

* * *

It was well over midnight. Perfect time to call Aquitar and confirm the Blue Ranger was fake. Everyone else had gone home, and Tommy was by himself. He pulled out the communicator that Zordon had once used to call the Aquitar Rangers. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, from under use. He set it up and made a few adjustments on it to coincide with the new Ranger technology they used. Then he turned it on. After getting a bit of static, he messed with the dials and put the call through. 

Delphine answered. "Who calls?" she asked. 

"It's Tommy, Delphine." 

"Tommy?" Delphine answered. She smiled. "I have not seen or heard from you in many years. I did not recognize you in your new Power Ranger suit. Is something wrong? How are things going on Earth?" 

"Pretty good, I suppose," Tommy said. "Don't worry about my suit. It's a long story that I'd rather not get into. Is Billy there?" 

"Billy?" Delphine asked, confused. "Billy returned from his visit nearly a month ago." 

Tommy froze. "Visit?" "Yes, he has visited us frequently since he left for Earth several years ago. Surely he told you?" 

_Told me?_ Tommy thought. _He hasn't told ANY of us. _ He didn't know where to go next. But he didn't want to worry Delphine. 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure if he was back from his visit," Tommy said. "I just had a Ranger question. Do you know where he might be?" 

"Ah, of that I am uncertain," Delphine said. "When he left, he said something about moving to a new home on Earth. Where he has moved, I know not. Perhaps you could find him at the Jet Propulsion Lab, where he works?" 

"Yes, you're right," Tommy said, pretending he knew what Delphine was talking about. "I'll go see him there. Thank you Delphine." 

"You are welcome," she said. "Do not hesitate to ask anything of us." And she signed out. 

Now Tommy was really confused. Billy's on Earth? According to Delphine he has been for a long time… This was getting more confusing as time went on, and Tommy was running out of ideas. His only hope was to try and contact Billy on Earth.

* * *

"So Billy isn't on Aquitar anymore?" Haley asked. The next day had come, and now Tommy was sharing his findings with Haley. 

"No, he's not," Tommy said. "Delphine said that he's been on Earth for several years. I can only wonder why he came back, or why he didn't tell us." He frowned under his helmet. "So will you do it?" 

"See if he's at the Lab? Sure," Haley said. "I want to find out what's going on as much as you." 

"Thank you Haley," Tommy said, and he went to work on his computer.

* * *

Haley walked to the front desk of JPL. She was sure they didn't get many people asking about employees, so she felt nervous. Especially since she didn't really know Billy, other than what Tommy has told her over the years. 

She walked up to the man at the front desk and cleared her throat to get his attention. The man looked up at her, surprised to see her there. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"I hope so," Haley said, politely. "I'm looking for an employee of yours, Billy Cranston? He's an old friend of mine that I'm trying to reconnect with. Is he here?" 

"Actually no," the man said. "Billy retired from here a few years back. He doesn't write," The man laughed at his own joke. "So I don't know where he could be. You might ask his old partner." 

"Who is his old partner?" 

"I am," said a new, female voice. Haley turned around and saw a woman in a lab coat, seemingly getting off work. She had dark red hair and was very short.

"You want to know about Billy?" 

"Yes," Haley asked uncomfortably. 

The woman smiled. "You an old girlfriend?" 

Haley blushed for probably the first time in her life. "N-no, I-I…" 

"It's okay," said the woman. She sighed. "I wish I was one of his girlfriends. But Billy didn't have time for girls, he said. Always working on something. He never had time for anything else." 

"Um… do you know anything more about him?" 

"Whatever you want to know," said the woman. "Let me grab my bag, and we'll go talk."

* * *

Sitting outside a coffee shop, the two women sat down and talked. 

"Billy never had time for much," said the woman, whose name was Karen. "I don't even think the word 'relationship' was in that vast vocabulary of his." 

"What did he work on while he was there?" Haley asked, now quite intrigued. 

"No one knows for sure," Karen said. "All top secret. But I do believe he had a few projects of his own." 

Haley lifted an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

"Well, he was always researching power vessels. What vessel works for this power? What works for that power? He was very interested in energy and moving power. I suppose that's why he worked at JPL." 

"It's always been a dream of his," Haley said, remembering some of the things Tommy had said. "But why did he quit? What was his reason?" 

"I'm not exactly sure," Karen admitted. "He told me he needed to do something that was more fulfilling. I don't think anybody really believed him though. 

"He went to a big time university, and graduated Suma Cum Laude. That's the top 2% of his class. I think he got his doctorate in education and science." 

"He wants to teach?" 

"I suppose," Karen said. "I went to his graduation, and that's the last I've seen of him. He occasionally sends letters, but they're few and far between." 

"Hmm…" 

"Did I tell you all you need to know?" Karen asked smiling. 

Haley smiled back. "Yes you were very helpful. Thank you." Then she took her coffee and left.

* * *

Tommy went over the facts in his head. "So Billy's left Aquitar and is on Earth," he stated. "Then he worked at JPL. But he left there too. It seems he left just as Karen was becoming close to him." He paused. "Now he's going to teach? I'm just not seeing a pattern…" 

"We'll figure out what's going on," Haley promised. 

"I hope your right," Tommy said.

* * *

Sunday came and went, and all too soon the Dino Thunder Rangers found themselves standing in front of their sixth period science class, wondering who their new sub could be. The strange Ranger was right about Elsa not attacking for a while, and they were glad. No battles for them. 

Except the one with Mr. McNair. 

Needless to say, Connor was in more trouble than he could ever imagine. But because he couldn't come up with a good excuse, and because Mr. McNair only had him for one day, the music teacher decided to leave Connor's fate to the new sub. Connor hoped in his heart of hearts that the new sub would have mercy on him. But that didn't seem possible with the nasty letter Mr. McNair gave to the sub over the weekend. 

So now did Connor not only have to worry about his Power Ranger duties, he also had to worry about this new sub. 

"I hope they're nice…" Kira said, mainly for Connor's sake. 

"They have to be," Ethan said. 

"Why?" Connor said not amused. 

"Because I said so." 

They walked in the room expecting the worse. But the sub hadn't come in yet. 

"Great, he's making me suffer already," Connor groaned. "I hate waiting. I think too much when I wait." 

"You think to much anyway," Kira pointed out. 

They all sat down, and just as the bell rang, the teacher came running in, throwing all his papers and notes on the desk. He had sandy brown hair, with a short half ponytail in the back. He wore glasses, and he had a "shaggy" type goatee. His blue plaid shirt matched his dark blue tie and white dress pants nicely. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said huffing. "This is my first day and I'm not sure where everything is yet." He took out a blue dry erase marker and started writing on the board. When he stepped away so everyone could read what he had written, the Dino Thunder Rangers had to suppress gasps. 

The name he wrote on the board was Dr. William Cranston. 


	3. Chapter Three: Resurrection and Apologie...

**Disclaimer**: If you are reading this, then it is probably a disclaimer. If you are not, then how are you reading this? Power Rangers is the sole property of other people besides myself. Drat.  
**Review Shout-Outs**: Ok, just to let you know, I don't do these EVERY time. Only when I remember. And, since I have 5 reviews already, I figure I might as well do them.  
**BlackNightWolf04**: WOW! Another Billy fan! You don't see too many of those. Yes, there will be a confrontation with Billy and Tommy. It's in this chapter so you'll see what happens. As for the other ex Rangers, I don't want to spoil too much of the plot, but there's a possibility. Except for Trini. Well, you'll see what I mean.  
**hartfelt**: You screamed? That's either a bad sign or a good sign, but taking from the rest of your review, I'd say it's a good sign. Like I said before though, I will not put Trini in, at least not as a permanent character. It's mainly because of her tragic death a while back. Call it respect. Again, Billy fans rock!  
**Funky In Fishnet**: I kept it up! YAY! By the by, what does your name mean? It confuses me…  
**Ghostwriter**: Another Billy fan! Go us! By the way, cool name. Ever watch the show?  
**Jenn**: More comin' atcha! ::big stupid grin::  
AN: Sorry 'bout the third chapter taking so long. I'm a full time college student, and getting chapters out is hard. Please be patient with me! 

Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue   
  
Chapter Three: Resurrection and Apologies

Tommy was bored. He decided not to bother himself with the Billy incident. He had enough gray hairs as it is. So he forced himself to keep busy while he was still stuck in his suit. He organized his desk. Then he organized it again. 

He tried to give "baths" to the Raptor Riders, but they didn't like that too much. After several hours and eventual success, Tommy was able to get everyone clean. 

Then he had the task of trying to dry his Ranger suit off, and that was a chore. The water soaked in at every place it could, making his suit sticky and uncomfortable. Though it made him cooler in the muggy California weather, it was rather upsetting that he couldn't completely dry off. 

After that ordeal was over, he sat at his laptop and played solitaire. 37 games later, he still hadn't got a single win. 

During the 38th try, the Dino Rangers came bursting in. 

"Dr. O! Dr. O!" 

"Not now, can't you see I'm busy?" Tommy was NOT happy. 

Ethan walked over to the machine, looked it over, made a few clicks with the external mouse, and soon the cards were flying all over the screen. "You have time now?" 

Tommy sighed and gave the Rangers his full attention. "What is it?" 

"You'll never guess who our sub is!" Kira exclaimed. 

"The Pope?" 

"Dude, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Dino Gem this morning," Connor commented. 

"You know, the last time you made a comment like that, you got two hours detention," Ethan pointed out. 

"Never mind that," Tommy said. "Who is your new sub?" 

"Mr. Cranston," Trent said. "Although I guess I should say, Dr. Cranston." 

Tommy sat in his chair, speechless, though in the back of his mind, he wasn't too surprised. Tommy thought a moment. 

"Is he still at the school?" he asked. 

"I guess he should be," Kira answered. 

"Great, I'll--" BEEP BEEP BEEP. The monster alarm was in full force. 

"Fantastic," Tommy said. "Who is it this time?" 

Ethan looked it over. "It's the Terrorsaurus again," he said. "And this time they went Super Size." 

Connor sighed. "And I was enjoying my time off." He held out his morpher. "Ready?" 

"Ready!" 

"Ready!" 

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" 

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" 

Nothing happened. 

"Man!" Ethan said in disbelief. 

"Looks like your powers still don't work," Tommy said. He thought hard. "At least let's go check it out."

* * *

Outside, the Dino Thunder Rangers gathered in the park, and watched helplessly as the giant monster tore apart the city. 

"We have to do something!" Kira said. 

"Brachio is useless for a battle like this," Tommy said. "I just don't know what we can do." 

"That other Ranger said he'd help us," Connor said. "So where is he now?" 

Just as the words escaped his lips, there was a prim swish, and a quiet clunk, and everyone turned their attention to the space directly in front of Tommy. 

There, sticking subtly out of the ground, was the Dragon Zord Dagger. 

The Dino Thunder Rangers stared unmoving. Tommy gingerly picked up the old weapon. 

"What," Connor asked. "Is that?" 

"I never thought I see this thing again," Tommy commented. 

"Yeah, but what is it?" Trent asked. 

"It's the Dragon Dagger, used to summon the Dragon Zord," Tommy said. "The Dragon Zord was the first Green Ranger's Zord." 

"Really?" Kira said excitedly. "Do you think it'll work?" 

Tommy shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He brought the weapon to his helmet, the tune of the familiar song already flowing through his fingers again. 

Nothing happened. Tommy tried again, but before he even finished, a deafening roar could be heard. From the industrial district of the beach, came the beast. 

It was far different than Tommy's Zord. It was larger, more powerful. The giant beast stretched, and the Rangers saw something they thought they'd never see. 

The dragon had wings. 

Large wings. 

With two swift swoops, the dragon left the ground and landed in the park in front of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Tommy looked up at the creature with awe. Looking into its eyes, Tommy could sense something in them. Intelligence. Reason. This creature could think and move on its own. It could make its own decisions and it could act upon them. Tommy never once felt he was looking at a robot. He felt he was looking at an ancient creature, wise with the eons of its life. 

The creature stared curiously at the beings in front of it, obviously amused. It was just leaning down, when the Terrorsaurus yelled at it. 

"Hey, you nimrod! Come and fight!" 

The Dragon Zord whipped its head around to see its challenger, clearly annoyed at being distracted. The Terrorsaurus just laughed. 

"Whatsa matter? Can't fight?" That did it. 

The Dragon Zord let out an angry roar and charged its foe. Tommy had never seen speed like that in a Zord. Not even the Lightspeed Rescue Zords were this fast. It could easily take down the Tyranno zord, their current fastest Zord. 

But even its speed could not get the Terrorsaurus with its teleporting ability. No matter how fast the Zord was, its enemy was one step ahead. 

Finally the Zord had had enough. It opened its mouth, and when the monster reappeared, the Zord let out a powerful fireball. 

The Terrorsaurus barely had enough time to avoid getting singed, but it managed to. Now the fireball was headed straight for a full office building. 

"Oh, no!" Kira said, and covered her eyes. 

But then a strange thing happened. The fireball dissipated. 

"Whoa," Connor said. 

"That's power," Ethan agreed. 

Now the Dragon was shooting fireball after fireball trying to hit its foe. It missed every time. 

"Hoo, boy, you're slow!" The Terrorsaurus teased. "Look at you! You're a mess!" The Dragon Zord growled under its breath. Then it did a surprising maneuver. 

It lifted its large head, and sent a barrage of fireballs into the air. Now the Terrorsaurus had no where to go, and while it managed to avoid the first few, the next one was a direct hit, followed by several others. The Dragon Zord stared at its weakened foe, smoke curling up around his eyes. 

Finally it turned around and sent a powerful laser at its enemy, defeating it. However, it didn't just fall and explode. It was simply and suddenly gone. 

The Rangers just stood speechless at the sight. 

Finally Kira spoke up. "Do you think it got away?" 

"I don't think so," Trent said with certainty. "Not from that attack." 

"That is the coolest Zord I have ever seen," Connor said. 

"Tell me about it," Ethan agreed. 

Tommy just stared, completely speechless. 

The Dragon, now finished with the threat, walked over to the Rangers and lowered its head to their level. The Dino Rangers stood paralyzed with fear, and even Tommy didn't know what to expect. But the Dragon didn't seem interested in hurting Tommy. He just sniffed him. 

Wait… He sniffed him? 

This creature is far beyond anything Anton and I have ever come up with, Tommy thought. 

After a minute or two, the Dragon evidently accepted Tommy. It gave him a big wet, slobbery, lick. 

Tommy groaned. "I just _washed_ this!" But how did it have saliva? Or a _flesh tongue_?? The Rangers were more confused than ever. 

The Dragon, now satisfied, turned toward the sea and flew with incredible speed until it was completely out of sight, leaving the Rangers to think over what happened.

* * *

After the incident, the Rangers sat in the Dino Cave, trying hard to determine what just happened. 

"This is beyond me," Tommy finally admitted. "First we have the Blue Ranger, then we have the Billy incident, now the Dragon Zord is back." He fingered the Dragon Dagger in his hand. 

"It is confusing," Haley said. "But I don't think it's worth our time to try and figure it out. We should just kick back and let it unfold. If it really is Billy, he'll come to us in time." 

"Not soon enough," Tommy said. "I want to know what's going on now." 

"Just like a man," Kira commented. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked. 

"If you have to ask," Kira answered. "You'll never know." 

"Yeah, but I'm curious as well," Haley said. "I mean, what is going on, really?" 

"If you have to ask, you'll never know!" said a new voice. Everyone turned, and to their surprise, Tiger and Cera, the Zords that helped them before, came into plain sight. 

"Tiger, that's not how we were supposed to come to them…" Cera said impatiently. 

"I know, but it was just perfect!" Tiger gave a Cheshire cat grin. Connor admitted later that the grin of the Zord was the funniest thing he had ever seen. She turned to the group. "Greetings and salutations!" she said. 

Tommy's hand went to his Brachio staff. "What do you want?" he demanded. 

"At ease, Black Ranger, we mean you no harm," Cera said. 

"We come in peace," Tiger added. 

Tommy relaxed just a bit. "Why are you here?" 

"We are here on behalf of the Blue Ranger," Cera said. "He sends us with a peace offering." 

"I don't--" Tommy started. 

"Wait," Haley said. "Let's see what they have to offer." 

Cera smiled. Tommy couldn't figure out how, but he smiled. Then he looked behind him and let out a low, out-of-this-world growl. Tommy's dinosaur instincts told him it was a beckoning call. 

Sure enough, soon five little mechanical heads popped up behind the corner. Cera gave a shrewd grunt, and the little Zords came out, single file, running to the safety of the space under Cera and Tiger's legs. There was a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a Pterodactyl, a Dragodactyl and a Velociraptor. The Rangers watched in surprise at the Tyrannosaurus tripping, and the Pterodactyl flying awkwardly. 

"These are your gifts," Cera said. "I assume you can figure out which Dino Zord is whose." 

The Rangers stared at the Zords, unsure of what to do. Then Connor got up and inched his way to the T-Rex. Curious, the rex walked up to Connor. It sniffed him a bit, then, deciding he was okay, leaped into his arms with tremendous power. 

"Wow," Connor said, holding the Zord in his arms. "Jumpy animal, isn't he?" 

"She," Cera corrected. "The Rex is a she." 

"What?" Connor said surprised. "Why?" 

"How they come out isn't something we can control," Cera said. "The original six turned out to be the same sex as their intended masters. But the additional five were the exact opposite. Why no one knows." 

The other Zords, seeing the Rex with her master, slowly made their way to their masters. Each one was welcomed. 

But Ethan noticed something. "Who's the Raptor for? And where's Dr. O's?" 

"The Raptor is for Haley," Cera said as the raptor jumped up on Haley's lap. "Dr. Oliver will get his in time." 

"What are their names?" Kira asked. 

"They are yours to name," Tiger said. "We just called them 'boogerbrains.'" 

"_You_ just called them boogerbrains," Cera reminded her. 

Tommy thought hard. Was this a good idea? He finally decided that if anything, they certainly wouldn't have a hard time destroying them if they turned out to be traps. 

"I think you should keep them," he said. 

"I don't know, guys," Connor said reluctantly. "I mean, what do we really know?" 

Just then the tiny Zord looked Connor in the eye, and with a big grin on her face, said "Daddy!" Then she buried her face in Connor's neck and went to sleep. 

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Cera smiled. 

"Looks like you don't have a choice now, Red Ranger." 

Connor smiled. "No, I guess not," he said. He thought a minute. "I think I'll name her Roxie."

* * *

Connor sat polishing a lab table in Dr. Cranston's room on a Wednesday afternoon. It had been two days since the Dragon Zord incident, and still none of the Rangers knew what was going on. Connor knew one thing though. Dr. Cranston was merciful. Instead of two hours detention for a month, like Mr. McNair wanted, Dr. Cranston gave Connor one hour of "hard labor" for one week. Now it was Connor's job to keep the lab tables and white board clean, the room straight, and run errands for Dr. Cranston. Connor tried to use this time to find out what he could, but Billy kept him so busy, he didn't have time to talk to him. 

So Tommy figured it was his turn to intervene. 

While Connor was wiping down tables, Dr. Cranston was organizing his largest bookshelf over by the open window. Connor had been half watching his work, and half watching Dr. Cranston, when suddenly Billy froze for a quick second. Connor watched as Billy then walked over to his desk and pull out his role sheet. He mumbled something about being absentminded. 

He called to Connor. "Connor, I am so forgetful. Would you take this role sheet up the front office and turn it in for me?" 

"Sure," Connor answered. 

"Thanks, Connor," Billy answered. "There's a box on the main desk for role sheets. You can take your backpack and leave when you're done. I'll finish up here." 

"Thanks Dr. Cranston!" Connor said, and grabbed his backpack and left. He wanted to hurry home to Roxie. Surprisingly, the little thing ate, (Connor found out it liked dog food, and that's what he had been feeding her). He wanted to get home and feed her. 

Billy went and shut the door and window blinds then went back to his bookcase. 

"You're later than I expected," he said, seemingly to the air. "I thought I'd see you after the Dragon Zord appeared. Or not see you, I suppose. You must have had quite a time getting here without running into anybody." 

Surprised, Tommy deactivated his civilian power and came into full view from the corner. He stepped cautiously toward his friend, making sure his Brachio staff was close at hand, just in case. 

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. 

"You know, Elsa's device should restore your gem and morpher to their proper state," Billy said without turning around. 

"Billy…" 

"However, your gem will most likely release itself from your DNA." 

"_Billy…_" 

"It is highly improbable that it will bind itself to you again. You will have to find a replacement Black Ranger." 

"_Billy!_" 

Billy finally turned around. Tommy looked at his friend. Billy seemed so old, tired, like he was holding something inside for far to long. All anger that Tommy had about Billy's secrecy left him. 

"Billy," Tommy started again. "What's going on? What are you _doing_ here?" 

"Teaching," Billy said bluntly. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Tommy said. "You're the smart one. Why are you in Reefside? Why were you fighting for us? And how could you morph without the--" 

"--Power Coin?" Billy finished and flipped something into the air. 

Tommy caught it and opened his hand to see what it was. He gasped. Staring up at him was the golden face of a roaring triceratops. The Blue Ranger Power Coin. 

"How…?" 

"It was actually something Adam did a while back," Billy said. "He attempted to morph without the Power Coin. And it worked. It made me realize that the Coins were not the _power_, but _vessels_ for the power." 

"Is the that the reason for your study of power vessels at JPL?" 

"Among other things." 

"Like Zords?" 

Billy raised an eyebrow. " 'Zords?' As in plural?" 

"Well I can only assume that since the Dragon Zord came to our rescue and not the Triceratops Zord, that you've restored all of them." Tommy said. 

Billy smiled. "You haven't lost your touch," he said. 

"But you have," Tommy said. "Your technical talk usually kept me out of the loop. Now it's gone." Billy's smile left him. "You've changed, Billy. What is going on?" 

"I can't tell you," Billy said simply. "At least not now. And maybe never." 

"But Billy--" 

CRASH. 

Tommy and Billy violently turned their heads to see Cera and Tiger toppled over each other. 

"Tiger, you imbicile!!" Cera shouted. 

"Oh, so _I'm_ the imbicilel?!" Tiger shot back. "You're the one who wanted to tell him right now!" 

"Erm…" Billy said. Cera and Tiger looked up. "I thought I told you two to go home?" 

"It's all Cera's fault, Billy!" Tiger protested. "He said he wanted to find out what was going on!" 

"TIGER!" 

"What! You did!" She turned to Billy. "You can't be mad at me, can you? I'm too cute!" She grinned again. 

Billy slowly smiled, then laughed a little. "I suppose it doesn't matter," Billy said. "I do wish you would have told me what you were doing though. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" 

"It's Elsa," Cera said. "She has the Dino Gem device again, and is attacking the city. She wants to draw the Rangers out." 

"Uh-oh," Billy said. "Hitting their gems again could have a disastrous effect." He turned to Tommy. "Ready to get out of that suit?" 

"I thought you said that the weapon will unbind the Gem and me," Tommy said. 

"So you were paying attention," Billy said nodding. "Yes, most likely that is what will happen. You willing to take that risk?" 

Tommy thought a moment. "Yeah, I'm ready for anything now," he said. 

"Great, let's go," Billy said and the two left for battle. 


	4. Chapter Four: Out With the New, In With ...

Disclaimer: If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and even smells like a duck, than it must be a disclaimer. This is not mine. Go figure.   
  
AN: I redid the format on the other three chapters, so hopefully they'll read better.   
  


Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue   
  
Chapter Four: Our With the New, In With the Old

__

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the water glistening. Yes, it was a perfect day. 

But the young man didn't notice. He was too busy fighting for his life. 

Everything stood in the balance. His wife, his daughter… Everything that meant something. 

Their attacker behaved strangely. He didn't go for the leader. He didn't even go after the army, other than blasting away the few that stood in his way. He went straight after the land's newest inhabitant. 

He came very suddenly, too. No warning, no signs. Just quickly and quietly. He seemed to be there for a purpose, on a mission. 

And the mission was in his sights. 

The young man stood between their foe and his family. Their enemy stood in the shadows, hidden from view. His fearsome presence was the only thing that gave him away. 

"What do you want here?!" he demanded. 

"Revenge," said the invader. 

"What did I do?!" 

"You know what you did." 

The young man had no idea what he meant. "Come in to the light, so I can see who you are!" 

The creature stirred. Its thick and powerful feet claws could be heard scraping against the hard metal surface of the room. Its target gasped at the sight of the creature, now in full view. He stood helpless, paralyzed as he was shoved out of the way, and his family was torn apart.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" 

"She's firing again!" 

By the time Tommy and Billy made it to the battle scene, Elsa had almost complete control of it. She was firing her weapon right and left, and it was all the Dino Thunder Rangers could do to keep from getting hit by it. The White Ranger Clone stood back, watching with pleasure as Elsa kept the Rangers at bay. 

Connor saw Tommy first. "Dr. O!" he shouted. He saw the Blue Ranger and raised his eyebrows. "Is it safe?" he asked, indicating the new Ranger. 

"Yeah, he's cool," Tommy said. "We'll explain later. But now--" 

"Ooo, the Black Ranger," Elsa said. "You're mine!" 

"STAY BACK!" Tommy shouted to the others. He and Billy just barely got out of the way. 

The Dino Rangers jumped out of the way, confused. 

"Let us help!" Connor pleaded. 

"No!" Tommy said. "You'll just have to trust us!" 

"But--" 

BOOM. Elsa missed her weapon blast again and destroyed a car behind Connor. Connor looked at Tommy. His teacher had his Ranger gun in hand, and turned to Connor. Connor felt if he didn't stay back, Tommy would shoot him himself. He got the hint, and the Rangers stood back. 

Tommy and Billy turned to face their opponent. 

"Ready?" Billy asked. 

"ARRGH!" Elsa raised the weapon. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tommy answered. 

Elsa fired. 

"NOW!" Billy shouted. Tommy stood right in the way of the blast. The weapon's discharge hit Tommy square on, and in a vivid burst of light, it stopped. Everyone turned their eyes to see Tommy unmorphed, and lying on the ground. He struggled a bit to get up, but he seemed to be okay. 

Elsa was mad at this. She wanted him destroyed, not unmorphed. "Why won't you die?!" she shouted. She fired her weapon again. 

Tommy just barely got out of the way. "It's great that I'm unmorphed now," he shouted to Billy. "But now what?" 

"This!" Billy shouted, and threw something at Tommy. Tommy caught it, and examined it. He gasped. 

He held the White Tigerzord morpher in his hand. 

He looked at Billy, who shrugged slightly. "I guess it's Morphin' time," he said. 

Tommy was unsure, but with Elsa closing in, he didn't have time to be unsure. He held out the morpher at arms length. 

"WHITE TIGERZORD!" 

In a quick flash, Tommy disappeared, and the original White Ranger took his place. Trent smiled from where he was. 

"Now I understand why you got that 'vibe', Ethan," he said. "I can feel it." 

"Told you," Ethan replied. 

Tommy smiled underneath his helmet. He hadn't felt so alive since he gave up this power. Now he felt like he was truly a Ranger again. 

Elsa growled. "How'd you do that?" she demanded. She shrugged it off. "Nevermind! Just one more Ranger to destroy!" She lifted her weapon one more time, when a beam of white light zipped past her, taking her weapon with it. 

"Not again!" she shouted angry, and looked for the creature responsible for taking her toy. It didn't take long to spot it. 

Off to the side was a white, mechanical tiger. The weapon lay at its feet, and it smirked at Elsa. Then it did a surprising maneuver. It used its mouth to toss the weapon in the air, like Cera had done only a few days ago, starting this whole adventure. 

The Ranger clone saw what was happening. He rushed down to try and save the weapon. But he was too late. Just as the weapon flew through the air, Tiger was there, and she grabbed it in her mouth and tossed it toward a tree. It hit the tree with tremendous force. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Cera appeared too, charging the weapon plastered to the tree, shattering it into dust. 

Tommy stared blankly as the events unfolded before him. When it was all said and done, the White Tiger Zord faced him. 

"Good day, Tommy," he said, with a very familiar voice. "Long time no see." 

It took Tommy a moment to recognize the voice. "Saba?" he asked. 

Saba smiled. "You really haven't lost your touch," he said. "Good to know I made a lasting impression." Tommy smiled at his old friend. 

Elsa stood there, helplessly trying to decode what just happened. The Ranger clone clenched his fist. 

"You--" he began, but was cut off. 

Below the Rangers and their foes, the ground started shaking violently. Then the earth cracked right under the Ranger clone's feet. A foul smelling steam hissed from the crack, and hid the clone from sight. The Rangers had to turn their head to get away from the sour smell. 

When the smell went away, they all turned to see where the clone went. 

But all they saw was a foot. A very large foot. It was next to another large foot, and looking up, Tommy could see it was attached to a torso. And a chest. And a head… Two arms… swung… at… his… side…… 

The clone had somehow grown to a phenomenal height. Tommy swallowed hard. 

Elsa, not sure of what was going on, left through an Invisaportal. 

The Dino Rangers ran to Tommy and Billy. 

"What just happened?" Connor asked. 

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure myself…" 

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked. 

"I don't know…" Tommy said bleakly. "I can't summon Brachio… and Haley isn't at headquarters…" He turned to Billy. "I don't suppose you have an idea?" 

Billy wasn't listening. "It's later than I thought…" he mumbled. 

"Huh?" Tommy asked confused. 

"We have no choice," Billy said. "We'll have to use the White Tiger Zord." He shook his head. "I was hoping we could use the Dragon Zord, but that just isn't an option right now." 

"Why not?" Tommy asked. "We have the Dragon Dagger." 

"Yes, but he probably won't respond to it," Billy said. "In order to make him as powerful as possible, I gave him intelligence, reason, and free thought. That mixed in with my DNA choice for him. But now he's moody, and his mind wanders. No, he won't listen to anyone who is not the Green Ranger." 

"But I am the Green Ranger," Tommy protested. 

"No, you are the former Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and the current White Mighty Morphin' Ranger," Billy corrected. "Whether or not you're the same person doesn't matter in his eyes. For the time being we will just have to leave him be." 

"Why on Earth did you make him that way?" Tommy asked. By this time, the White Ranger clone had discovered his current state. 

"Ha ha!" he said. "Now, I'm invincible!" He ignored the Rangers down by his feet and stomped toward the city. 

"We don't have time to think it over!" Ethan said. "Just do what ever it is you have to do!!" 

Tommy had a boatload of questions for Billy, but he knew there wasn't any time. He searched his mind for the proper way to call his Zord, found it, then held out his hand toward the mountains. 

"WE NEED WHITE TIGER ZORD POWER! NOW!" 

From the mountains, answering its master's call came the White Tiger Zord. Like the Dragon Zord, his eyes possessed a special intelligence that was not there before. His face was more noble, and his movements more believable. He ran swiftly across the earth toward Tommy, and stopped just before he was on top of them. Tommy jumped up into the Zord, Saba on his heels. 

Inside, he found the cockpit significantly roomier than Zords he had before. There were two seats, one small one, and one for him. Tommy sat in his seat, and Saba sat in the seat next to him. Tommy activated his Power Crystal, and prepared to pilot the Zord. 

Saba did something strange. He gave a quiet roar, and a set of odd manual controls appeared. He sat upright and put his front paws in the controls. 

"What's that?" Tommy asked. 

"Co-pilot one," Saba replied. "There are three ways to pilot the Zord. The main way is through you. But if something were to happen to you, I could take over. And if the situation got really drastic, the Zord could pilot itself, with rational thought and everything. And each mode has complete control. Each Zord has this new system." 

"Why?" Tommy asked. 

"Anything can happen in battle," Saba said. "Billy wanted to take no chances." 

"Who are you?" The giant clone demanded. "There's only room here for one White Ranger!" 

"Hate to break it to you," Tommy said. "But now you've got two to deal with!" 

"Not if I eliminate them!" The clone took out his Feather Sword and attempted to attack Tommy. 

Tommy tried to get out of the way, thinking he wasn't going to make it. But he avoided it easily. Then the thought hit him. Of course the Zord would be faster. Billy had made the Dragon Zord that way. Why not all the Zords? An idea occurred to him. If he was that fast, he would be that powerful. 

Before the clone could act again, Tommy called the White Tiger Saber. "I'm not playing games," he said to the clone. "There's no room for evil Rangers!" Then he called on a new power. 

"WHITE TIGER STRIKE!" 

With Saba's help, he brought the large Zord Saber down on the clone with tremendous power. The clone didn't even have time to react. 

"NO!" he fell to his doom. The Dino Rangers were finally rid of him. 

After the battle, Tommy came to his friends. They all congradulated him, patting him on the back, and telling him what a wonderful job he did. But Tommy walked right up to Billy. 

"You," he said. "Have a lot of explaining to do." 

AN: I need your help for the next chapter! What do you want to know? What are you confused on? What interests you about Billy's doings? Let me know soon via review or email and I can write the next chappy! 


	5. Chapter Five: Questions Answered, Myster...

**Disclaimer**: Let's see… I've written 8 stories, about a hundred chapters, and STILL none of it belongs to me. Don't I get any credit? ****

**Jessica Black1: **I'm glad you love the story! Makes me realize what I'm doing is good. Also, due to spoiler reasons, I'm not telling if Jason will come. But you will see him, I promise. Just maybe not in the way you expect. You'll see what I mean.

**Funky In Fishnet**: Great name! You're reason for it is awesome. Says something about you. Just to remind you, ALL the original Power Rangers powers were destroyed. They were "vaporized" or something right after Billy made the regenerator to restore the Rangers to adults from being kids. He was able to revive himself with the coin, but then the other Coins were destroyed before he could save all of them. But don't worry. I'll explain ALL your questions in this chapter… Maybe…

**BlackNightWolf04: **Um… While those are interesting suggestions that's not how I'm gonna go about it. Sorry… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! BUT one thing's for sure, not EVERYTHING is gonna be revealed this chappy. I mean, if it was, than what would be the point of reading on? You'll see what's gonna happen. Hope you like it anyway.

**hartfelt**: Wow, you are an enthusiastic little slav—I mean reviewer, aren't you? Me like! ::big goofy grin:: Yes, Billy has a VERY good reason…But I'm not telling yet! ::pulls down eye and sticks out tongue:: You'll see eventually.

Oh, and um… Trini's not gonna be COMPLETELY void from the story…You'll see.

**Onmar**Saba is creepy? Hmm… well, that was not my intent, but sure! Yeah, I like the mini-Zords too. And let me assure you, they are FAR better than the robotic dogs. (I actually got one of those things a while back in a gift exchange… Go figure). Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Great name, by the way.

**Dark-Kimberly-Hart: **Don't worry, more is on the way! Oh… wait… ::looks at chapter four:: it's right here… ::ponder::

**Achlys**Just to let you know, the original 6 mentioned by Cera refers to the original 6 mini-Zords. That might mean something… ::HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE, WINK WINK::

AN: Sorry about the delay. College student after all.

Color Wars Part One: Black and Blue

Chapter Five: Questions Answered, Mysteries Deepened

_The young woman could not believe her eyes that day. It was probably one of the happiest days of her life._

_The day started as any other day. She got up, had some herbal tea with breakfast, and went for a morning stroll. She always loved those morning strolls because it gave her time to think. Lately, she had been thinking of her past, and her old friends. While it made her sad, it also lifted her spirits. _

_But when she came back to her house, she had a surprise waiting for her. One of her oldest and best friends was waiting on the porch for her to return. They embraced happily. Her friend had two gifts for her: An old coin, and the most unusual kitten she had ever seen._

_The next few weeks were spent with him. They walked, and talked, and remembered the past. Then they relived it. Yes, the woman had never been so happy._

_Until that day.___

_That wicked, terrifying day.___

_He was driving her home after a long day in the park on a rainy, gloomy night. Neither of them minded, because they both loved water, and the rain was pleasant. But driving along they hit a bad traffic jam, because someone's car had stalled in the water. It was getting late, and neither wanted to be out much longer._

_"Hmm…" said her friend. "This is becoming a bother. Shall we look for a different route?" She nodded to him and the first chance he got, he drove down an old side road, trying to find another way through. That's when it happened. _

_The street didn't have a single street light, which made driving at night hard. So it was no wonder that they suddenly caught an animal in their headlights. A wolf or a dog was in the road. The blackest dog they had ever seen. Swerving to avoid hitting the animal, the young man couldn't see where he was going. He did see one thing though. What he thought was a wolf was not one at all. No, he was horribly, horribly wrong. _

_His car skidded out of control and headed toward the wall of an old building. He used his arm to shield his friend from harm as the car crashed into the wall. Because of his quick response, both passengers were saved from injury, and they both climbed out of the shattered car. But now their troubles were just beginning._

_The woman was out first. "What was that?" she asked, her voice shaking. _

_The man didn't hesitate. "No time to explain!" he shouted. "Just follow my example!" Then he rekindled his long lost past. His friend did the same._

_The two stood there, unsure of what was going to happen. It was silent. Every second seemed like a year, and all the two could hear was the soft pelting of the rain, and the sound of their own frightened breaths. _

_The attack came swiftly and suddenly. Neither friend expected it. And just as the young man feared, the attack was aimed at her._

_"Look out!" he shouted as he dove for her. But he couldn't reach her in time. The beast was much too fast. A high-pitched scream was heard, and then a loud flop to the ground. He ran over to his friend, to see the damage. _

_Lying there quietly, he found her. Not even checking for damage, he fell to his knees and drew her up into him. Feeling his presence, she buried her face in his chest. Her breaths came in short gasps. The man knew she would soon draw her last. _

_"I… I'm so sorry…" was all he managed to squeeze out. _

_She looked up him and managed a weak smile. "Don't be…" she said. "I haven't known such happiness since I last saw you…" She coughed, blood coming up. "I'm just… glad… you came back… to me…" Then she saw no more. The young man held her tight. Tears ran down his cheek and mixed with the rain water. He turned to his attacker, still staring in the dark night._

_"I don't understand…" he said. "Why are you doing this…? What did I do to you?" _

_The beast stood firm, unmoving. "You know what you did," he said. Then in a flap of wings, he was gone. _

Connor watched the Blue Ranger suspiciously. They were all in the Dino Cave now, but Connor still wasn't sure he trusted him.

But it was obvious Tommy trusted him. All the way to the Cave, he and the Ranger were talking and laughing. It was small talk, sure, but talk nonetheless. They almost seemed to be reminiscing. And when they finally got to the cave, they were acting like old buddies. Connor didn't know what to think of that one.

But he still didn't trust him.

At least, he thought he didn't trust him. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe the reason he didn't trust him is because he was out of the loop. He and Tommy had a special bond, and Connor wasn't part of it. Maybe he felt jealous…

But jealous of what? He didn't know.

So for the time being, he had to ignore it.

Sitting in the cave, he held Roxie in his lap and watched the others get settled. Each of the Dino Rangers had their mini-Zords, and now Tommy had one, too. He seemed to already know his Zord, but Connor couldn't think of a reason as to why. But it didn't really matter.

What mattered was that Ranger.

Roxie was really excited to see Cera and Tiger, and she fought Connor to go see them. But Connor told her not right now, and that she'd see them soon. Roxie was disappointed, but she understood. He had only had the little Zord for a few days, but she learned really fast. And he loved it when she called him Daddy.

Finally finished, everyone settled down. The Blue Ranger was the first to speak.

"I'll bet you are all wondering what is going on," he said. "So, I'm going to let you ask me questions. I can't guarantee I'll answer all of them, but I'll do what I can."

"Who are you?" Connor blurted out almost before the Ranger had finished speaking. The Blue Ranger laughed.

"That's an easy one," he said. "I'll show you." He stood up and carefully removed his helmet.

Everyone gasped at who it was. Their science sub!

Billy laughed again. "Don't give me that," he said. "You all knew it was me, even Tommy. Your minds just wouldn't accept it."

"How could you know that?" Kira asked.

Billy smiled. "Because of Ethan," he said. "He knew it from the very beginning. What did you call it? A Blue Ranger vibe? Very cleaver." Ethan hesitated a minute, then grinned.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Ethan said. "How'd you know who we are? And how'd you get your powers back? Dr. O said they were destroyed."

"The Coins were destroyed, Ethan, not the Power," he said. "Power like that can't be destroyed. All I had to do to get it back was make exact replicas of the Coins, then the Power came on its own. And as for knowing whom you were, that just took a bit of observation. I am a Power Ranger after all. I know the signs."

"Like wearing your Ranger color all the time?" Tommy asked.

Billy grinned. "Exactly."

"Did you recreate all the Coins?" Kira asked.

Billy nodded. "Of course. There really isn't much point to doing only a few."

"Why?"

Billy smiled again. "Without the coins, how am I supposed to run the Mega Zord?"

"Now I have a question," said a voice from the back of the room. Everyone looked toward the entrance and saw Haley walking down the walkway, her little Raptor at her heels. Tommy froze.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"The question is," she said. "What am I _not_ doing here? Why wasn't I invited to this little Question and Answer session?"

"Sorry Haley…" Tommy said. "It was kinda short notice…"

"Right…" she said grinning. She turned to Billy. "My question?"

"Sure, by all means."

"How on Earth did you make these mini-Zords?" she asked. "I've been studying mine for quite some time, and I just can't figure them out."

Billy laughed again. "Before I answer, I want to know. What did you name them all?"

Connor went first. "I named mine Roxie," he said.

"Daddy gave me a good name!" Roxie said grinning. "He's a good Daddy!" Connor smiled, at Billy's shocked look. "She's learned really fast," he said. He patted her gently on the head. "It's good having her around. Keeps me on my toes."

"That's not funny, Daddy!" she said, attempting to put her little hands on her hips.

Ethan went next. "I was going to name her Spike until Cera said she was a girl," he said. "So I settled for Tracy." Tracy had been sitting quietly on Ethan's lap until that point, but now that everyone was looking at her, she turned away and hid herself in Ethan's shirt. Ethan smiled a little. "She's shy."

"Has she said anything?" Billy asked.

"A little," Ethan said. "But not much. Most of the time she keeps really close to me."

Kira spoke up next. "I named my Petri," she said. Billy raised an eyebrow. "What?" she protested. "I like 'Land Before Time'." She grinned. "Petri is really hyper, but he doesn't say a whole lot. That's fine though, because it's hard enough trying to keep up with him."

"The males usually are hard to keep up with," Billy said. "You should've seen it when Cera was little."

"Humph," Cera said. "I'll have you know, I'm quite capable to fend for myself now."

"Sure, Cera, whatever you say…" Billy grinned.

Trent went next. "Mine's name is Kazul," he said. "She's named after a character from a book I read."

Kazul smiled at Billy. "Nice to see you again," she said. Billy blinked at the creature.

"She's matured really fast," Trent said. "I'm not sure why…"

"Each Zord matures at their own rate," Billy said. "The rate of growth depends a lot on their master's maturity, but sometimes other factors outdo that." Billy had to say this to convince himself. If Kazul had really matured that fast, that could say something about Trent. He decided not to say anything.

"And mine," Haley said, finishing the group. "Is named Veronica. She a girl."

Veronica jumped up on Haley's shoulder. "You can all call my Ronnie. That's what Haley calls me." Billy nodded.

"All right," he said. "Now that I know all their names, I can tell you how I made them." He sighed. "But it might take a while, so just kick back.

"Basically, I took the idea straight from Jurassic Park. I took dinosaur DNA strands and programmed them into living beings. Except, I didn't want then to be fleshy on the outside. I wanted them to be Zords.

"So I decided to try something. I created embryos from the DNA and planted them in the exoskeletons of the Zords. Then I planted the whole thing in a thin plastic shell. Their exoskeletons are made of a special metal from the planet Zaeryth. The technology there is beyond anything I have ever seen. The metal is bendable and stretchable, yet, it is in a way like the legendary metal Mythril. It is very strong, and very light. It made the perfect covering.

"I created the Zords to be exactly what their DNA made them. They were essentially dinosaurs, just with metal for skin. But I was constantly having trouble with them.

"First, while most paleontologists believe that dinosaurs were rather intelligent, mine were clueless, and they kept getting themselves into trouble. Sometimes it would kill them. Then those who didn't kill themselves died in a few weeks. Not one made it past 7 weeks of age.

"I didn't know what to do. Finally I decided the only thing I could do was to give them human intelligence and immune systems. So I did.

"Cera was my first successful mini-Zord. He represents all my hard work. After him, creating the other Zords became easy, and I haven't lost a Zord since."

"So they didn't cause problems anymore?" Kira asked.

Billy shook his head. "I didn't say that," he said. "There really weren't _problems_, but there are so many things I can't explain, and it boggles me."

"Things like what?" Ethan asked.

"Well," Billy started. "Like why I have male and female. Technically speaking, I should have only female. We are all female in the womb, and it's the same thing for dinosaurs. It's the Y chromosome that makes us male. But I didn't have Y chromosomes in any of my Zords. They just came out the way they did. After I got Cera, I spent weeks trying to figure out why he was male. I never did figure that out.

"There's also the question of their intelligence. While I did make them with human reason and intelligence, they often surprise me with what they know. They can make their own ideas about things too."

"Man," Tommy said. "Is that all?"

Billy shook his head again. "Not even. The two things that baffle me the most besides the gender issue is their voices and their memories."

"Their memories?" Haley asked.

Billy nodded. "I programmed each one of the original 6 with a few memories from the past, so I wouldn't have to keep explaining myself. But they make their own assumptions of them, and they often know things that I never told them. Like Saba for instance," he said, pointing to the Zord. "The Dino Thunder Rangers don't know this, but Saba was originally the spirit inside the White Ranger's saber. But when I raised Saba, he suddenly knew everything there was to know about the White Ranger and he possessed the spirit of the sword. And I simply can't explain it."

"So that's why Dr. O already knew his Zord!" Connor exclaimed.

"Precisely," Saba said.

"You said their voices confused you," Trent said. "Why?"

Billy nodded over to Cera. "You've all heard Cera and Tiger's voice, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Then you all know that Cera has a British accent, and Tiger does not. I can't explain it. I didn't program their voices. The fact is, I was surprised when Cera first talked to me. And each voice is different for each Zord. Cera has always had his accent. Tiger never had one. But the Pink Ranger Zord has a slight accent, and the Red Ranger Zord has an Australian accent. And the Black Ranger Zord sounds almost exactly like the original Black Ranger did. I don't know why they have them, but they do."

"Sounds like you have some bugs to work out," Tommy said.

"Bugs!" Tiger protested. "_Really_, Tommy! What a horrible thing to say!" She turned her head away.

Billy laughed. "That's another thing. Each of their personalities are very different. I don't understand it. So I've given up trying to."

"But why make them in the first place?" Kira asked.

"Why not?" Billy said. "You may not really need them, but like Connor said. They're good to have around."

"And we're cute, too!" Roxie said with a grin.

"So have I answered all your questions?" Billy asked.

"One more," Connor said. "Why are you here?"

Billy's smile slowly disappeared. "I… I'm sorry, Connor. I can't tell you. Not now."

Connor folded his arms. "So you still have some secrets, huh? I don't think that's fair."

Billy shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I've told you all I can, for the time being. Perhaps you'll understand later."

"But--"

"Connor, just drop it," Tommy said. Connor looked at his teacher. Tommy looked back. "Besides," he added. "It's time you all go home and get some rest. It's late, and your families will be wondering where you are."

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Tommy's glare told him to keep his big mouth shut. Everyone got up and started to leave. Everyone except for Trent.

"Um… Dr. Cranston? Can I speak to you in private?" he asked.

"In a minute, Trent," Tommy answered for him. "I need to talk to Billy. Wait outside, and he'll be right out."

Trent beamed. "Thanks," he said, and walked outside.

Once everyone was outside, Billy turned and looked Tommy square in the eye. "So you just assume I can drop everything and talk to you?"

"Don't give me that," Tommy said. "You have some explaining to do. Like, why aren't you on Aquitar? And why _did_ you recreate the Power Coins?"

Billy hesitated. "I already told you," he said finally. "I can't tell you."

"And why not? What happened?"

"Look, Tommy, it's not like I don't _want_ to tell you why I recreated the Coins," he said. "It's just, the last time I told it too soon, it… didn't end well."

"That's fine, that's fine," Tommy said. "But what about Aquitar?"

Billy hung his head, then turned away. He paused. "That's a secret I'll never tell."

"Why?"

Billy didn't answer.

Tommy hesitated. "Billy," he said. "Did something bad happen there?"

Billy nodded.

"And it's painful to talk about?"

"You can't even know the meaning of the word 'pain'," Billy answered. "No one knows pain like I do."

Tommy almost froze at that last statement. Whatever had happened there was no simple thing. "Okay, Billy, I'll drop it," he said. "I just didn't realize--"

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Billy said.

Tommy nodded. "Alright, we'll just forget about it." After seeing his friend so strong and new for the past few days, it was a shock to see him so vulnerable. "I'll send Trent in here to talk to you." Then Tommy left.

Billy sat down hard on one of the chairs. He rested his head on his hands, trying to think, and trying to not think. Why did Tommy have to bring that up? A voice raised in his head.

_"What did I do?"_

_"You know what you did."_

That horrible voice that haunted his every waking moment. The terrifying line that echoed in his dreams. That--

"Dr. Cranston?"

Billy strained himself to calm down and he turned around to meet Trent. He forced a smile. "Yes, Trent, I'm here," he said. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Trent hesitated, Kazul sitting quietly on his shoulder. "It's… um… Can you keep a secret?" Billy nodded. "It's about… You know Mesogog, right?" he asked.

"Yes, he's your foe," Billy said.

"Yeah, well," Trent said slowly. "He's… he's also my father."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

Trent nodded. "I don't know the story behind him turning into Mesogog, but I do know one thing. He doesn't want Mesogog there. He wants to be rid of him." He paused. "So I have to deal with Mesogog at home."

"Does he know you're the White Ranger?" Billy asked. Then he thought a moment. "Wait a minute, of course he knows. You were on his side for a while."

"Yeah, and that poses a problem," Trent said. "I can't be at home anymore. Dad is having a harder and harder time control the Mesogog side of him, and it's just not safe anymore. I've even been sleeping in the Cyber Café the last several weeks."

Billy was in shock. This was a problem. "What can I do to help?" Billy asked.

"Well," Trent said. "You're a genius, right? I don't know, um… is there a way to fix him?"

Billy thought hard. If he could get his hands on some of the expierements that Anton had been working on, he might be able to do something. But that could take a long time. And he couldn't let Trent sleep in the Café all by himself…

"Tell you what, Trent," Billy said. "I promise you, I'll do everything I can. This problem won't escape me that easily. But until then, why don't you sleep at my place? I have an extra room that has your name on it."

Trent smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Billy said. "And while your there, will work on getting rid of Mesogog."

Trent beamed. "Great!" he said. But then he frowned. "Dr. Cranston, please don't tell anybody. Especially Dr. O. He was close friends with my Dad."

"My lips are sealed," Billy said, and the two of them left the Cave to get Trent settled in at his new home.

AN: THIS IS THE END OF PART ONE! Sorry it's so short. It's more of a prequel than a part. The next part will be under Color Wars Part Two: Red and Green. I'll get it up as soon as I can! hope you liked this first part! 


End file.
